


When It Comes To Elena, Damon Brings the Big Guns

by TheSkyeIsTheLimit03



Series: Paige Salvatore [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BigBrotherDamon, BigBrotherStefan, Brother-Sister Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyeIsTheLimit03/pseuds/TheSkyeIsTheLimit03
Summary: Damon and Stefan visit Aaron in Season 5 Episode 10 to find out where Elena is, Damon brings in his Secret weapon that he knows will work. Paige.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Paige Salvatore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117052
Kudos: 4





	When It Comes To Elena, Damon Brings the Big Guns

**Author's Note:**

> OC insert, Damon and Stefan's younger sister.

“I have no idea where Wes took her.” Aaron said, he was terrified. “Well they’re not at his lab, so where else could he hide a vampire?” 

Aaron turned to Stefan, “I’m sorry, am I supposed to know who you are?” Damon chimed in, “That’s my brother Stefan, but I’d watch your tone with him cause he’s kind of in the midst of a psychotic break.”  
“I'm sorry. I'm what?”

“Oh, come on. You don't think I know about you and Katherine?” Damon sounded disgusted. Stefan nodded his head, “Oh, I see. You're jealous.”

“More like disturbed. See? He's off his rocker, he's losing his mind, teetering on the brink of insanity.”

“How are you not dead? I shot you.”

“Well, because you went for the head. You got to go for the heart. Go for the heart next time.” Damon rolls his eyes and turns back to Aaron annoyed. “Now if you aren’t worried about him, I have something much, much worse coming. Someone you should be scared of.” Damon smirked.

Aaron looked between the two, nervous, “Yeah, who?”

Damon smiled a little bit wider. “My baby sister.” Aaron looked stunned, “You..you have another sibling? A sister?” Suddenly a hand landed on each of Aarons shoulders, a low, smooth voice spoke, “Yes, he does. And she doesn’t like it when people talk about her.”

A woman walked around the couch. She was tall, and to Aaron, mesmerizing. She was as pale as Damon with the same light hair as Stefan. She had light wash ripped jeans on with tall black heels. There was a black tank top on under her light pink poncho that was sagging off of one shoulder. She had 6 different chains that hung from her neck, all different shades of dark, and one with a capital S hanging from it.

Her hair was wavy and draped over her left shoulder, some pulled back to stay out of her face. Her face is what made Aaron stop. It wasn’t her blood red lips or her dimples attached to a smirk that caught his eye, it was her eyes. They were dark, so dark that he could hardly see where her pupils were. 

She came to stand next to his leg, “Is this the guy?” She asked Damon, “Yep, have at it sissy. But can’t kill him yet, we need him.” The girl rolled her eyes and sat next to him, “Fine, I’m Paige by the way. Paige Salvatore. The baby sister that was mentioned, and as Damon said, the one you should be scared of.”  
Damon smirked yet again as he saw his baby sister terrify the boy whose family destroyed him and his friend. He was always so proud of her when she threatened someone, it happened pretty often so he frequently got this feeling. He wasn’t exactly happy that his sister ended up like this, like him, but for now he could be happy that she listened to him. And only to him. 

“So, Aaron. Like Paige said, she’s my baby sister and again the one you really need to be scared of. So you have two choices, you can tell us where Elena is. Or, my sweet sister can rip off one limb after another until you give up where Elena is through your screams of agony. Sissy, I think I know which you prefer, but let’s give him a minute to decide.” Damon turned to Aaron, who had a look of realization in his face. 

“Wait, Paige. You said you told someone named Paige to kill my aunt, is this her?” Damon smiled and leaned back, remembering being in that cage. Confessing to Aaron and Elena.

“When was the last one?”

“Damon, when was the last one?”

“A few months ago. Her name was Sara. Had to go all the way to Charleston to find her. Although, I wasn’t actually the one that killed her. Paige did, I just told her to.”

Elena looked baffled, “Why would Paige kill someone for you? Why would she murder-” Damon cut her off, “Because Paige does what she’s told. I hardly had to tell her though, you know how protective she gets over me. Once I got out of here, she practically begged to kill the rest of the Whitmores with me.”

“Yes, Aaron, this is her. My baby sister kills when I ask her, and sometimes without me even having to say a word. It’s a wonderful trait she has, and who knows, you might be able to witness it. First hand.” At that moment Paige moved to stand in front of Aaron. She stared into his eyes for a second, smirked, then was sitting on his lap. 

“Now, Aaron, I’ll ask you this one time and one time only, or,” as she said this she moved closer to his left ear, “I’ll drain every drop of blood from your body. Where is the bitch my brother has been screwing?”

“Paige!” Damon said with his voice raised. She smirked, “Oh sorry, where is the bitch both my brothers have screwed?” Damon rolled his eyes at that. Aaron stuttered when he answered, “I-I have no idea. All that Wes told me was to go about my life as usual.”

“Well, you're gonna call Wes, and you're gonna tell him that if he doesn't give us Elena, the next experiment that he conducts will be sewing your arms back on after Paige and I rip them off.”

At that, Paige leaned back and pulled Aaron's phone out of his pocket and handed it to him.


End file.
